


The Power of Flight (and How It Brings People Together)

by Darksidedawn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Season/Series 01, Young Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksidedawn/pseuds/Darksidedawn
Summary: Kara Zor-El practices flying for the first time, and ends up bonding with Alex.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	The Power of Flight (and How It Brings People Together)

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly just pure wish fulfillment of a Kara/Alex sister scene

As she walks toward the side of the cliff, Kara Zor-El, now Danvers, thinks about how she got here. Is this place really going to be her home, this strange planet where she didn’t know the language, the culture, or really, her own self? Her mother said she would have marvelous powers here, and here is the time to test that. Looking at the yellow sun, her source of comfort in these months, she sends up a quiet prayer to Rao that this works, and then unceremoniously jumps off the cliff. 

At first, she’s just falling, but then her survival instinct kicks in and she reaches for something deep inside her, and finds the power to push upward. She rockets skyward, then down again, and lands in a tumble of legs and arms on the hard ground. The scrapes heal almost instantly, and she grins, launching herself off the cliff again only to repeat the same process again. Okay, maybe she should put some thought into this.

Next time, she jumps upward, floating before finally alighting on a nearby rock. It’s just a matter of knowing when to turn the key in the ignition, she thinks. Using Earth metaphors has quickly become her favorite pastime as she learns English from Eliza and Jeremiah. For now, she has to concentrate on getting this right. If she can use her powers, she won’t hurt anyone.

With that in mind, she jumps off the cliff again, but this time she manages to float just a little bit from the edge. The mental process required to keep it up soon overpowers her though, and she has to quickly jet back to the edge before she falls. Progress! 

When she prepares to jump for a fourth time, Alex’s shrill voice pierces through her determination, and she turns around to see her adoptive “sister” bearing down on her. She sees her mouth moving, but Alex is talking too fast for Kara to make out the meaning. She flaps her arms, trying to tell her to slow down, but Alex is on a roll. 

Once it becomes clear that Kara doesn’t understand, or maybe she just ran out of gas, (cars are a never ending source of fascination for Kara), Alex takes her hand and drags her back to the house. On the way, Kara finally speaks, a small, “Was I not supposed to do that?” 

Alex opens her mouth as if to go on another rant, but she sees Kara’s blue eyes filling with tears, and her expression softened. Speaking slow, she says, “You’re not supposed to do that. If anyone sees you, it would be very bad. Please only practice in secret.” 

Nodding, Kara lets Alex take her back, and to her surprise, Alex says, “Hey Mom, hey Dad, I found Kara. I was just teaching her about hide and seek, no need to worry.” Eliza and Jeremiah rush over and make speeches about how secrecy is important, and how she can’t just run away, but Kara’s watching Alex. 

She mouths one of the first English phrases she learned, “Thank you.” Alex smiles and calls her parents off Kara, “Okay, okay, she gets it, we’re going to bed now,” and for the first time, the Danvers sisters run upstairs side by side, smiling all the way.


End file.
